


Owaranai shoudou ni mo nidoto modorenai

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blindfolds, Established Relationship, M/M, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Restraints, Rough Sex, Sex Toys
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-02
Updated: 2020-02-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:41:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22524985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: Era d’accordo anche lui, no?Gli aveva detto che a lui andava bene essere legato. Che gli andava bene che fosse Chinen a prendere il controllo, per una volta.
Relationships: Chinen Yuri/Takaki Yuya





	Owaranai shoudou ni mo nidoto modorenai

**_ \- Owaranai shoudou ni mou nidoto modorenai - _ **

Chinen sorrideva, mefistofelico.

Vide Yuya agitarsi leggermente sotto di sé mentre gli legava i polsi alla testiera del letto, ma non ribellarsi apertamente.

Non avrebbe avuto senso, del resto.

Era d’accordo anche lui, no?

Gli aveva detto che a lui andava bene essere legato. Che gli andava bene che fosse Chinen a prendere il controllo, per una volta.

Yuri sorrise, pensando che probabilmente Yuya non aveva riflettuto sulle conseguenze del suo assenso.

Avrebbe almeno dovuto immaginare che lasciargli carta bianca, di qualsiasi situazione si trattasse, non era qualcosa da prendere eccessivamente sotto gamba.

Finì di fare il nodo alla corda e tirò, controllando che fosse ben tesa; poi si mise ai piedi del letto, ammirando il suo lavoro.

Ghignò, mentre Takaki muoveva istintivamente le braccia, senza riuscire a spostarle per più di pochi centimetri.

Yuri sentì la propria eccitazione aumentare soltanto alla vista del fidanzato in quelle condizioni, nudo e legato, con quello sguardo di incertezza in volto che non faceva altro che renderlo ancora più inerme.

Gli piaceva più di quanto non si sarebbe aspettato.

Trasse un respiro profondo, prima di salire sul letto, mettendosi carponi sul corpo dell’altro, ben attento a non toccarlo più di quanto non fosse strettamente necessario.

Si chinò su di lui, lentamente e con gesti assolutamente calcolati, godendo nel sentirlo trattenere il respiro.

“Possiamo cominciare?” mormorò, facendolo rabbrividire quando andò ad accarezzare con la lingua la porzione di pelle sensibile dietro il suo orecchio.

Il più grande annuì, come se fosse incapace di parlare, e Yuri si concesse una breve risata prima di spostare il proprio volto sulla sua gola.

Leccò lungo la linea della giugulare, fermandosi sulla clavicola e passandovi sopra i denti, mordendo lievemente, non forte abbastanza da lasciargli il segno.

Vedeva il petto di Yuya alzarsi e abbassarsi velocemente, e provò una sensazione di potere che non fece altro che fargli venire più voglia di provocarlo, più voglia di farlo implorare.

Ma non aveva fretta, non poteva averne.

Aveva tutto il tempo per fare le cose come si deve, e ne avrebbe approfittato al meglio.

Scese con la bocca su uno dei capezzoli del fidanzato, mordendolo, forte.

Yuya emise un sibilo di dolore, facendo una smorfia, ma ancora non disse niente.

Chinen sorrise, continuando ad accarezzargli la pelle con i denti, passandovi poi sopra la lingua, dando al più grande un sollievo poco duraturo e riprendendo a morderlo.

Vide la cute arrossarsi sotto il passaggio della sua bocca, e scese ancora più in basso, sfiorandogli i fianchi con le unghie prima di artigliarlo con più decisione, passandogli la lingua sull’ombelico, attardandovisi, perché gli piaceva fin troppo lo sguardo di aspettativa di Yuya, il modo in cui si contorceva lentamente contro di lui, inarcando i fianchi alla ricerca di un contatto maggiore.

Yuri sentiva l’erezione del fidanzato premergli contro lo stomaco, e più la sentiva più agiva con la dovuta calma, ben deciso a non dargli alcuna soddisfazione.

Non per parecchio altro tempo, almeno.

Scese ancora, spostandosi sulla linea dell’inguine, divertendosi a percorrerla svariate volte con la lingua, sentendo i lievi spasmi del corpo di Yuya sotto il suo ogni volta che giungeva al punto più basso, e spingendogli sempre più a fondo le unghie nella carne.

Quando si spostò sulle gambe, ignorando volutamente il punto in cui Takaki avrebbe più voluto essere toccato, sentì un gemito di disappunto.

“Yuri...” mormorò il più grande, e lui poté sentire l’urgenza nella sua voce, la voglia di farsi toccare, la pazienza che era già giunta al limite.

Ma era troppo presto, e Chinen lo ignorò di proposito.

Era come se per lui il tempo si fosse fermato.

Non gli interessava del suo scorrere, gli importava soltanto di essere in quella stanza, con Yuya alla sua mercé, desideroso del suo tocco, come se gli fosse necessario per respirare, come se non riuscisse a pensare ad altro.

E questo sentirsi desiderato, voluto, bramato, faceva sentire Chinen bene come mai ricordava di essersi sentito.

Non avrebbe lasciato che fossero il tempo o la fretta a rubargli quella sensazione, né la passione che sembrava scorrergli in corpo, senza che lui potesse o volesse fare niente per fermarla.

Non si sarebbe lasciato condizionare da niente quella notte. Sarebbero esistiti solo lui e Yuya.

Passò il viso sulla sua gamba, inspirando l’odore della sua pelle, eccitandosi sempre di più, prima di risalire con un gesto repentino e passare la lingua sulla punta già umida dell’erezione di Takaki.

Quest’ultimo gemette nel sentire quel contatto interrompersi quasi immediatamente, e guardò Yuri con aria implorante.

Chinen tenne gli occhi fissi nei suoi, mentre gli si avvicinava nuovamente e prendeva in bocca il sesso del fidanzato, per poi rimanere immobile.

Yuya aveva la fronte madida di sudore, e cercava in qualsiasi modo di spingere contro la sua gola, mentre il più piccolo continuava a tenergli i fianchi ancorati al materasso, le unghie ancora conficcate nella sua pelle.

Yuri poi lasciò andare la punta, scendendo più in basso per leccare l’intera lunghezza, con movimenti repentini, imprecisi, attento a non sfiorare sempre lo stesso punto.

Lo prese del tutto in bocca poi, succhiando leggermente e dando così tempo a Yuya di goderselo, prima di alzarsi di scatto.

“Yuri!” esclamò il più grande, con una vena di esasperazione nella voce.

“Cosa c’è?” disse lui, fingendo un tono innocente. “Non sarebbe divertente se ti lasciassi venire subito, ti pare Yuuyan?” aggiunse poi, sardonico.

Scese dal letto, allontanandosi con movimenti ben ponderati, e raggiunse la scrivania di fronte al letto, tirando fuori da un cassetto un vibratore.

Sentiva lo sguardo di Yuya sulla propria schiena, quasi riuscisse a percepirne la curiosità e il lieve timore nel vederlo maneggiare con cura il giocattolo erotico.

Chinen sorrise fra sé e sé, pensando che l’altro avesse ben poco di cui aver paura.

Afferrò una sedia, avvicinandola ai piedi del letto, e ci si sistemò sopra.

E allora Yuya capì, e il sguardo lasciò intendere che quella era una prospettiva che non aveva considerato, ma che era assai peggiori delle altre opzioni da lui vagliate.

Il più piccolo alzò una gamba, posando il piede di sbieco sul letto, senza mai smettere di fissare Yuya.

Portò una mano sulla propria erezione, muovendola lentamente e spostandola quasi subito verso il basso.

Si divertì a descrivere dei piccoli cerchi sulla propria apertura, sentendo il proprio respiro farsi pesante, poi portò quelle stesse dita contro le proprie labbra, schiudendole e prendendole lascivamente in bocca, avendo cura di inumidirle quel tanto che bastava per alleviare il dolore della penetrazione.

Le riportò alla posizione iniziale, facendone scivolare una dentro di sé, facendosi più avanti sulla sedia per darsi agio di muoversi meglio e per offrire una visuale migliore al fidanzato.

Gemette platealmente, esagerando le proprie reazioni, quando le dita divennero due, mentre Yuya continuava a fissarlo con aria quasi funerea, e mentre non riusciva a controllare i movimenti del proprio corpo, il quale continuava a spingersi in avanti nonostante fosse consapevole di non poter fare nulla per soddisfare la propria voglia.

Fu a quel punto che Chinen portò alla bocca il vibratore, leccandolo in modo sensuale, più accuratamente di quanto non avesse fatto prima con l’erezione del più grande.

Portò anch’esso alla propria apertura, sostituendolo alle dita ed accendendolo, lanciando un grido soffocato, questa volta uno reale.

Mosse l’oggetto dentro di sé, velocemente, mentre con la mano libera si accarezzava il petto, i fianchi, con quelli stessi movimenti che il fidanzato era solito riprodurre su di lui, ben sapendo quanto lo facessero impazzire.

Poi la portò sulla propria erezione, chiudendo brevemente gli occhi e riprendendo a muoverla, non troppo velocemente, mentre sentiva dei lamenti sommessi provenire da Yuya.

Quando sentì di essere vicino all’orgasmo, dovette fare appello a tutte le sue forze per costringersi a fermarsi.

Sfilò il vibratore da dentro di sé, posandolo sul letto e alzandosi in piedi; andò verso l’armadio e ne tirò fuori una delle cravatte di Yuya, avvicinandosi nuovamente a lui con aria seria, troppo eccitato a quel punto per avere ancora voglia di sorridere di fronte alla disperazione del più grande.

Gli si mise a cavalcioni sul petto, abbastanza distante perché anche protendendo la testa in avanti non potesse raggiungerlo, e si chinò su di lui, legandogli la cravatta intorno alla testa, andando a coprirgli gli occhi.

“Chii... non è più divertente.” mormorò Takaki, la voce resa roca dall’eccitazione, mentre muoveva la testa di scatto, mal sopportando l’improvvisa privazione della vista.

Yuri non gli rispose; si mise più vicino, accarezzandogli il viso con una mano, quasi dolcemente.

“Lo vuoi, Yuya?” sussurrò, e l’altro non poté che annuire a quella richiesta, qualsiasi imbarazzo andato dimenticato con il passare del tempo. “Allora vienilo a prendere.” gli disse, lasciandogli andare il viso e divertendosi a guardarlo sporgersi in avanti, nel tentativo di trovare con la bocca la sua erezione.

Dopo qualche tentativo, Takaki riuscì a stringere le labbra intorno alla punta del sesso del più piccolo, e cominciò a muovere la bocca aritmicamente, a muovere la lingua su di lui, apparentemente senza uno scopo preciso, con troppa foga e poca accuratezza, tanto che Yuri gli dovette stringere una mano fra i capelli, fermandolo, deciso a dettare lui il ritmo.

Mosse i fianchi contro la sua bocca, lasciando che la propria erezione si spingesse fino in fondo, non potendo fare a meno di provare un brivido quando sentì la punta sfiorargli la gola.

Continuò a muoversi, il ritmo fattosi sempre più erratico, ed alla fine non riuscì più a trattenersi.

Gemette il nome del fidanzato, mentre la presa sui suoi capelli si stringeva maggiormente e lui raggiungeva finalmente l’orgasmo, venendo nella sua bocca.

Rimase fermo per qualche secondo, e Yuya intuendo le sue intenzioni ingoiò, venendo poi lasciato andare.

Chinen si mosse in modo malfermo, ancora scosso dal piacere appena provato, e non appena gli parve di aver riacquistato un po’ di controllo sul proprio corpo si protese in avanti, sciogliendo i nodi che tenevano ferme le braccia di Yuya.

Da quel momento, ebbe quasi difficoltà a cogliere ogni movimento del più grande, per quanto furono repentini.

Yuya si strappò la cravatta da davanti gli occhi, poi lo afferrò per la vita invertendo le posizioni e sbattendolo con poca grazia contro il materasso. Gli afferrò una gamba, facendosela poggiare contro una spalla, e senza ulteriori indugi si spinse del tutto dentro di lui, con un movimento secco, tanto che il più piccolo non poté fare a meno di urlare.

“Ti sei divertito, Yuri?” sibilò Yuya, cominciando a muoversi dentro di lui. “Ti sei divertito a lasciarmi legato al letto?” un’altra spinta, più violenta della prima. “Ti sei divertito a lasciarmi guardare?” ancora una, andando a toccare quel punto dentro il corpo di Chinen che lo fece gridare. “Ti sei divertito a farmi penare così tanto?” sibilò ancora, mentre i suoi movimenti si facevano sempre più profondi e veloci, mentre si sfilava dal corpo del più piccolo per poi riaffondarvi del tutto, stringendo una mano contro il suo fianco, tanto forte da lasciargli il livido.

Chinen alzò le braccia, afferrandolo per la nuca e protendendosi verso di lui, esattamente come i propri fianchi si protendevano verso i suoi.

“Sì.” sibilò. “Sì, mi sono divertito da morire.”

In tutta risposta, Yuya spinse più velocemente dentro di lui, con foga, e non impiegò che pochi altri minuti prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo, con un ultimo movimento più profondo, quasi fino ad essere violento, svuotandosi dentro il corpo bollente del fidanzato.

Quando poi si sfilò da lui, andò a stenderglisi accanto, e Chinen non poté fare a meno di sorridere nel guardarlo.

Aveva gli occhi serrati, il volto madido di sudore, e il petto che si muoveva così velocemente al ritmo del suo respiro che gli pareva quasi scoppiare.

Gli si strinse contro, guardandolo in viso e accarezzandogli lentamente una guancia.

“Lo sapevi anche tu che non dovevi lasciarmi libertà di azione, Yuuyan. Colpa tua che sei stato avventato.” lo prese blandamente in giro, e l’altro si concesse una breve risata, prima di guardarlo con aria maliziosa.

“E chi ha detto che non mi sia piaciuto?” rispose, quasi in tono di sfida.

Yuri si morse un labbro, scuotendo la testa e abbandonandosi contro il corpo del più grande.

Chiuse gli occhi, sentendosi improvvisamente stanco per tutta quella serata.

Sarebbe voluto rimanere sveglio, avrebbe voluto ricominciare da capo, avrebbe voluto che Yuya lo prendesse di nuovo, per quante volte avesse voluto.

Ma non importava se dormiva un po’.

In fondo quella sera, in quella stanza, era come se il tempo si fosse fermato.


End file.
